Twisted lines and Tragic lives
by Maniac Productions
Summary: One-Shot. He didn't normally look at the other paintings that littered the floor of the art room, but this one was diffrent. It called to him, and he just had to see it.


**MP: HI people, I got the insipration for this while listening to someone go on and on about art and it's deeper meanings. So I decided to create this little piece so I hope ya like it :)**

**Also to anyone reading Hit n' Run, the newest chapter is up and there's a little poll for ya all. Anyways I hope you guys like my newest story. If anyone doesn't understand something, just shoot me a review. **

**%%**Twisted lines and Tragic lives.%%

Piotr looked at the painting lying against the wall. Normally Piotr wouldn't take much notice in the random artworks that were all over the art room, but something about this paticullar piece called to him. The painting was unique and very intresting, very unlike the normal paintings that surrounded the school's art room. Normal paintings done by the other residents were bright and colorful filled with joyful and happy pitures, but this one was dark in color. The picture itself was a painted picture of a destroyed house. The walls were missing chunks of it, windows were broken, the lawn was burnt and iced in parts, but what stood out the most was the young girl standing in front of the destroyed house. The girl was young, eight at most, she was covered in cuts, bruises, blood, and dirt from her head to her toes. Her dress, which at one time would've been bright white, was dingy, ripped, tattered, and covered in dirt and blood. Her hair hung limp, looking gressy and unwashed. It was pulled behind her ears revealing bright green eyes that looked emotionless, almost dead.

"It's the last in the series." A delicate femmine voice said from behind him. Piotr turned quickly and stared Rogue straight in the eyes. Rogue stood looking at him, not saying anything, just staring. "I forgot to put it up, I meant to it with the others, Charles called me into his office." Rogue said and Piotr nodded and looked at the painting once more.

"May I see the rest?" Piotr asked quitely trying not to seem imposing. The portrait was beautiful and he wanted to know if the others were as nice. "If it is not any trouble." Piotr said and Rogue shrugged. Rogue walked over to the locked closet and pulled out a key from her pocket. Unlocking the door, Rogue pulled out four other paintings.

"Losing Liberty." Rogue said showing Piotr the first in the series. It was the Statue of Liberty, only the tourch was shattered into pieces. White flames danced around the rim of the broken tourched, surrounding the young woman who stood tall in the middle of the tourch. Two mechanical arms, connected to a platform under the woman, were handcuffed to her wrists holding her in place. Piotr frowned, but then relized where her knew that scene from. He knew in an instant why it looked so fimillar, the Ellis Island inceident. A white ball of energy had surrounded the tourch apart of Lady Liberty causing mass panic.

"Losing my Innocence." This painting was dark taking place in a rainy street. People dressed in rags and clokes with yellow stars were behind a huge metal gate. On the other side of the gate the young girl was being dragged by a group of men, her arm streched towards the gate. Piotr looked closer at the gate and noticed the bend at the top of the gate that traveled towards the gate. The girls mouth was opened in a silent scream and the guards, in Nazi uniform Piotr noted, were running trying to stop the girl. Mud splashed from where the guards feet hit the ground as the girl's tears mingled with the rain.

"Losing my Memory" This painting was dark with bright spotches in spots. The same girl laid in a long tube needles piercing her skin at random points on her body. Her green eyes were open filled with pain and misery, but she refused to scream like she did in the previous painting. The girl looked dirty, her hair unwashed and unkept. A large container was of to the side with a long tube connected to another machine controling the needles. The container contained a silver substance the appeared to be boiling. Scientist stood in various places with clipboard or montoring machines, none of them had distinctions like the Nazi's or -what Piotr assumed from the picture- Jews. The scientists were hiden mostly in the shadows or had something to hide themselves from the viewer of the painting.

"Losing my Family" This painting was bright, the strokes angry and blazing. A bright blue house that looked like a typical home stood burnt in parts as an angry fire burned it to the ground. The same girl sat on the lawn in front of the house, a look of horror and awe on her face. The girl looked about fifthteen, covered in ash. Another woman banged on a window in the burning house, begging to be saved. The front door was opened and fire was escaping the house and rushing out strait to the girl. Piotr noticed as he took a closer look that the girl wasn't looking at the house in awe and horror, but at the flames that danced to her.

"Lastly, Losing my peace." Rogue said looking at the original picture that started this show and tell. Piotr relized that the broken house was from Losing my family, the white dress from Losing Liberty, the dirt and blood from Losing my Innocence, and the ragged appearence of the girl from Losing my Memory. Piotr turned and looked at the painting with new meaning. He knew about how Rogue kept memories from those she absorded and now he understood what she meant when she said when she said she had lived longer than the others. Through the torture of others, she had lived many years, through them. Piotr turned to look back at Rogue only to find her gone.

**MP: That's it for Chapter 1 folks.**


End file.
